


In which Aaron Rodgers is actually a large teddy bear

by all13dimensions



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all13dimensions/pseuds/all13dimensions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the ever wonderful Megan (aka dirty-rotten-bitch on Tumblr.) LONG LIVE MSQUARED!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Aaron Rodgers is actually a large teddy bear

Alarm clocks ruin everything. Like cuddling.  
Aaron groaned and reached for the rude beeping, but something restrained him. Clay Matthews had both of his large arms wrapped around his waist. Aaron wiggled away enough to stop the beeping, but Clay pulled him back and snuggled him against his chest like a teddy bear.   
“Clay,” Aaron gently nudged him, “Clay, we gotta get up.”  
Clay just groaned and squeezed Aaron a little tighter. Aaron squirmed around until he was facing Clay. He kissed his face repeatedly, trying to get him to wake up.   
“Come on,” he kissed his nose, “we have a game today.” He kissed his lips, “rise and shine sleeping beauty.” Clay huffed. Aaron at least knew that he had his attention. Aaron continued his kisses relentlessly until Clay eventually started to wake up and kiss him back. Now that Clay’s hands weren’t pinning him to the strong, warm body Aaron was able to move about more freely. He took advantage of this freedom to roll Clay on his back and climb on top of him. They kissed lazily.  
Aaron rested his chin on Clay’s chest and he could feel rumbling as Clay spoke.  
“I don’t wanna get up.” Clay ran his hands up and down Aaron’s back.  
“Me either.” Aaron curled up into Clay’s arms and laid there for a moment.   
Eventually Aaron started getting up. Clay whined a little but seemed more willing to get up when Aaron suggested they shower together.   
They left a trail of clothing to the shower. If there was anything good about hotels it was generally the large, hot showers. It was a very lazy, slow and filled with kisses kind of shower, but they both felt clean and more awake afterwards. They both dressed and grabbed the things they needed for the day. Clay kept stealing kisses as they got ready and grabbed him one last time before they headed outside.   
“Hey, wait, did you call me sleeping beauty early?” Clay asked once he had Aaron trapped in his arms.  
“Heh, well you wouldn’t wake up.” Aaron laughed nervously. Clay rolled his eyes and kissed him again before they headed out the door.


End file.
